


Passion

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Top Arthur (Inception)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Eames跟Arthur开了个无伤大雅的小玩笑。





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 设定稍微有bug ;-(  
> 不过阅读愉快！

那个女人一直在盯着他。

爵士乐震得他耳膜生疼，Arthur微皱起眉，手指敲击着吧台的桌面。调酒师推过来一杯鸡尾酒，他抬手示意拒绝。

他是怎么来到这里的？

他甚至还在衬衫外面套着西服马甲。Arthur意识到自己与这里格格不入——狂乱的人群，炫彩的灯光，空气里弥漫着酒精与脂粉混合的味道。他试图回忆起这一切始源，余光里那个女人离开了她的位置，径直向他走过来。

她把想要起身的Arthur摁回座位上，手指顺着他的肩头滑到后颈，勾住他的脖子，侧身坐在了他的大腿上。

“嘿，扑克脸。” 她贴着男人的耳朵，嘴唇轻轻蹭过他的耳垂，“不喝一杯吗？”

她伸手拿过吧台上的鸡尾酒，探出舌头舔了舔上面的海盐。她斜着眼睛看他，慢慢倾倒酒杯，浅蓝色的酒液溢过她饱满的下唇，顺着她圆滑的下巴流淌进她敞开的领口，在她丰满的胸脯上蒙上一层水光。

“尝一尝？”她吐着舌尖，将剩余的酒液倒在自己的胸口，手指摩挲着Arthur的颈侧，凑过去贴近他的嘴唇。

“Eames——”Arthur拧起眉。

怀里的人换了个模样，性感的美人被识破伪装，变回了男人的样子。他咧着嘴笑起来，“Arthur，”Eames咬着舌尖念他的名字，嗓音发哑，勾着Arthur的手用了点力度，将他拉低，他挪了挪屁股，故意把重心全压在他的腿上，“我觉得你还挺享受的？”

“你勃起了，对吧？”Eames揽着他，扯了扯胸口湿透的粉色碎花衬衣，他的扣子解到第三颗，他撑开手指，将领口拽得更开，“别告诉我你在胯下藏了一把枪——”

Arthur的手虚搭在他的腰上，Eames于是更放肆地赖在他身上，他探身拿过一杯酒，仰头灌下去，舔了舔嘴角，“不好喝，”他评价道，“你应该更有点想象力。”

“你在这做什么？”Arthur的手指轻轻敲了敲他的后腰，他面无表情，贴着Eames的耳朵说话，“他们已经注意到你了。”

“你的映射？”Eames扬了扬眉，他发出思考的气音，装模作样地抿起嘴，问道，“你觉得他们会对我做什么？”

“撕碎我？”他伸手拨弄Arthur的领口，人群向他们聚集过来，Eames凑近他，他勾起嘴角，压低声音。

“还是干死我？”

*

Arthur猛地睁开眼。

在人群将他们淹没前，Eames突然推了他一把，他向后仰倒，在机舱里的座椅上醒了过来。

“飞机餐真的很难吃，吭？”梦里的主角坐在他的对面，将一块黄桃塞进嘴里，吮着叉子，他换了一件骚包的酒红色衬衫，正抬眼看他。

Arthur皱了下眉，他低头看到了小臂上的针管，伸手拔掉，“你在这做什么？”他道。

“我以为你会想我的。”Eames舔掉嘴角的糖汁，他把餐盘推到一旁，起身坐到桌子上，他两手插兜，低头俯视Arthur，“你不想吗？”

“酒吧，鸡尾酒，爵士乐……”Eames咂咂嘴，“你的脑子里居然还有那种肮脏的地方？”

他转过身来，面向Arthur，分开腿踩在他两侧的座椅上。

“那是一个梦，”他向前探身，他声线本来就低，撩人的时候还喜欢压着嗓子说话，“感觉很遗憾？”

Arthur抬眼看他，Eames就勾着嘴笑。他头发梳得很齐，Eames很注重打理自己，他很乐意把自己打扮得像个正经人，虽然他骨子里除了风流就是骚包。

“你不能把你的一夜情对象扔下自己走掉，”Eames道，“这太不绅士了。”

“一个给别人下药的绅士？”Arthur反讽道。

“反正最后你也有爽到。”Eames耸了下肩，他舔了舔嘴唇，“人不可貌相啊，Arthur。”

他尾音上挑，扬起眉笑。Eames伸手拽住Arthur的领带，将他拉近。

“你勃起了，扑克脸。”他贴着Arthur的嘴唇道。

*

Eames撑着桌面，大张着腿，他的西服裤还缠在他的小腿上，Arthur向外压他的膝盖，他被迫往后仰，就嘀咕着抱怨。

“如果你不做这一行，”Eames喘着，在Arthur用手指操他后面时吞咽口水，“你也许可以去做个魔术师，或者弹个钢琴——”

“哦上帝！”他抖了一下，Arthur摸到了他的前列腺，他呻吟出声，潮红从他的胸口上烧起来。他的头发乱了，散下来两绺，手心出了汗，在桌面上打滑。

Arthur挽着半截袖子，用手指搞他后面，面上还是一副冷冷的神态，Eames忍不住发笑，“性冷淡，”他叫道，用手肘撑着自己，另一只手扯开自己的衬衫，“尝一尝？”

Arthur勾起手指，Eames哽了一下，抬腿想要踹他。Arthur没躲，他撤出手指，解开自己的腰带，Eames半阖着眼，伸手去撸自己老二，小声哼哼着。Arthur压着他的腿根操进去，Eames的喘息带了鼻音，他黏黏糊糊地叫，像是黄桃罐头里的蜜汁。

他被压在桌子上操，被顶得向后打滑，又被拽着腿拉回来，Eames找不到着力点，就抓着Arthur的衣服，把他肩部的布料抓得起皱。Arthur并不恼，他有些玩味地看着男人，故意放慢速度，他俯身去咬Eames锁骨处的纹身，把他完全摁在桌子上。

Eames正在兴头上，小声嘀咕着对他的举动表示不满，揪着他的发尾把他拽过来亲他，Arthur咬他的下唇，Eames就断断续续地喘。

Arthur咬够了，就向上亲吻他的鼻骨，Eames眨了眨眼，嫌痒，侧着脸躲开，弓起身把脸埋进Arthur的颈侧，舔他的脖子。

“你觉得……”Eames咬着Arthur的耳朵，喘息又湿又哑。

“这是个梦呢，还是不是呢？” 

*

“Arthur？”

他被Cobb拍着肩膀叫醒了，Arthur有点恍惚，他捏了捏眉心，沉声道，“我睡了多久？”

“我在隔壁，”Cobb道，“有些事情需要处理。”他打量了一下Arthur，“你脸色不太好。”

“做噩梦了？”

“还好。”Arthur搓了把脸，他呼出一口气，摸了摸自己的小臂。

“准备走了，”Cobb安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们的朋友还等着呢。”

Arthur闻言，有些疑惑地挑起眉。

他们下了飞机，Cobb口中的那个“朋友”站在机场的门口，带着墨镜，灰色的西服里套着条纹衬衫，他看见他们，挥了挥手。

啊，Eames。那个混蛋。

他走过来跟Cobb抱了一下，然后看到后面的Arthur。

“嘿，扑克脸。” 他摘下墨镜，半眯着眼笑起来，“好久不见。”


End file.
